


When She Returns

by queenarianna17



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, F/M, Gen, LGQT, Multi, Singing, Song - Freeform, Tangled: the Musical, When She Returns, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarianna17/pseuds/queenarianna17
Summary: A One-shot taken from my book “The Princess and the Popstar Tangled UA”
Relationships: Angry | Keira & Red | Catalina (Disney), Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Old Lady Crowley & Monty, Queen Arianna of Corona & King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Quirin/Varian (Disney)
Kudos: 1





	When She Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Lesbian/Gay relationship

Xavier walked into town square. 

“Come to the festival, lads and lasses”

He beckoned the others. Captain walked into town square. 

“Come and be merry, my dears “

He beckoned the others. Cassandra walked into town square. 

“Come as we honor the missing princess”

She beckoned the others. Everyone else ran into town square.

“Gone from us all of these years”

“Buy a sweet pastry in loving memory”

Uncle Monty sang, holding a pastry. “Oh!” Rapunzel exclaimed as she turned around. 

“Purchase a flower balloon” 

The Balloon Seller sang as she held a flower balloon. “Ooh!” Rapunzel exclaimed as she turned around.

“Wave a bright flag for our missing princess” 

Kira sung as she waved a Coronaian flag.

“And pray that may she return to us soon!”

Everybody sang as they knelt down. 

“All of these years we’ve been fondly awaiting her”

Arianna sang as she rose. 

“Certain that somewhere she surely must roam”

Monty sang as he rose. 

“So, on her birthday we keep celebrating her”

Quirin sang as he rose. 

“Hoping she’ll hear and come home”

Everybody else sang as they rose 

“When she returns she’ll be lovely and fair like you” 

Sang Varian as he spun around Rapunzel. “Thanks!” Rapunzel told him as she blushed.

“If it’s this year, she’ll be eighteen years old”

Cassandra sang as she took Rapunzel's hands. “Me too!” Rapunzel exclaimed as she jumped.

“She would be pretty with long, golden hair like you”

Catalina sang as she touched Rapunzel's hair. 

“When she returns to the fold

People will be singing, the bells will be ringing”

Everybody sang as Kira, Catillina, and the four sisters ring bells. 

“Lighting the way on the day she returns

And if she is near us, perhaps she will hear us

And come when she sees how her kingdom still yearns”

“When she returns, we will welcome her in again”

Frederic and Arianna sang, linking arms. 

“When she returns, why, how happy we’ll be

When she returns and her rein can begin again

Joyously

But, til she comes”

Everybody sang.

“We’ll wave flags”

Rapunzel, Kira, Arianna, Catillina, the four sisters, and Cassandra danced with Coronaian Flags. 

“and beat drums”

Frederic, Varian, Qurinn, Uncle Monty, and Xavier played island drums. 

“Then we'll pray for that day”

Everybody knelt down. 

“For the day when she returns”

They rose. 

“Banners will be flying,” 

Rapunzel, Kira, Arianna, Catillina, the four sisters, and Cassandra danced with Coronaian Flags **.**

“the people are crying, 

Shouting out ‘Hooray!’ on the day she returns”

Everybody raised their fists. 

“We will come to greet her, 

so eager to meet her” 

Everybody surrounded Rapunzel. 

“And show her how brightly her memory still burns”

They scattered. 

“And her poor parents, how long they have wept for her”

Cassandra sung as she leaned into Arianna. 

“Marking each birthday with joy and with tears”

Arianna sang back. 

“Hoping she’ll come for the crown we have kept for her

All these years”

Rapunzel, Kira, Arianna, Catillina, the four sisters, and Cassandra sung. 

“And this is why, as her birthday drawn nigh” 

Frederic, Varian, Qurinn, Uncle Monty, and Xavier sung as they spread their hands out. 

“We’ll sing songs and light lanterns and hope she’ll come by

And she’ll join in a dance”

Frederic and Arianna waltzed. Cassandra and Rapunzel waltzed. Kira and Catlilina waltzed. The Four Sisters danced in a circle. Old Lady Crowley and Uncle Monty waltzed. 

“and then maybe perchance

She will see how loved she’ll be

When she returns”

Everyone stopped in the middle of town square. 


End file.
